


Art for 'Because of you'

by ranoutofrun



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490
Genre: Art, Commander Rogers, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Superior iron Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2018 art for team Disassembled.





	Art for 'Because of you'

**Author's Note:**

> Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2018 art for team Disassembled that inspired the fic [Because of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905014) .  
> A big thank you to Clumsykitty for writing this fic based on my art.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork I started all the way back in 2015. The original intention was to draw more female forms. I am very happy to have finally finished it after so long,  
> and so many versions that kept getting lost every time i would make progress.
> 
> Since this rbb period however the universe decided that it would instead make it as hard as possible to do that, including 3 massive computer related problems which resulted in a new video card, less ram, and cpu cooling issues, a busted wacom tablet that i had to replace completely bar the pen, and myrid heath and rl issues. I am so happy is finally freaking done :D
> 
> Hopefully i have at least improved on how to doing shiny chrome metal.


End file.
